Jill Valentine/Gallery
Concept Art JillConcept.PNG Jill Valentine Original Game.jpg REJillSpecialOutfit.png tubetop.jpg|Jill's signature blue tube top and miniskirt j3.jpg|Resident Evil 3 (notice the anime style) j4.jpg Realoatehboom.jpg j2.png|REmake Re5jill.jpg|BSAA costume 3426_1.jpg|Umbrella's End costume untitled (1).png untitled (2).png untitled (3).png Resident evil revelations by candycanecroft-d3hp9q6.jpg|Resident Evil: Revelations Shinkiro_Jill_Valentine.jpg Jill_Concepts_REV..jpg Jill Revelations Concepts.jpg Jill Unused Art.jpg Resident Evil Resident Evil 1 Jill1.jpg Rej123.png Jillre1end.png Resident Evil (Remake) 4573407726 14213da2e3 o-1-.jpg Jill chris jpg jpgcopy.jpg Jill REmake.jpg Jill Valentine Badge 2.jpg Jill Valentine Badge.jpg Jill Remake.jpg ChrisJillrender.png jillremake.jpg jillvalentine1.jpg Resident evil 1jill ending by kaoyon-d36uy82-1-.jpg|Result screens Jill07-1-.jpg 008_02-1-.jpg Jill_4.jpg Jill and Barry.png Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Jill prunyuu~.jpg|Resident Evil 3 RE3JillAlternateCostumes.png Regina red.jpg|Regina's famous red wig fmv1.jpg|Appearance in the FMV cutscenes intro.jpg|Jill during intro cutscene last escape.jpg|Ready for her last escape jill_pose1d_bustshot.jpg|Jill close-up Jillancarlitos.jpg fin_2.jpg Jill epilogue.jpg Image:JillRE3-2.jpg|S.T.A.R.S outfit. Resident Evil: Revelations 9b061634fb5bdbeb030b3cbdef029870.jpg|Jill's new concept. Jill Revelations Artwork.jpg Scan3.jpeg Jill_Valentine_Holding_a_Gun.jpg 20a099987256c4f77f28268968e5b3c0.jpg|Jill's new partner Parker Luciani. Keoki.jpg|Jill escaping Rachael. Resident-evil-revelations-jill-valentine-cutscenes-1-.jpg Resident-Evil-Revelations-Delivers-quot-True-Survival-Horror-quot-On-3DS-2-1-.jpg Revelations Jill.jpg|Jill Revelations artwork. JillAlternateRevelations.jpg|An unlockable outfit for Jill in the Unveiled Edition. Resident Evil 5 File:Jill mercenaries BSAA 02.jpg Jill-sama 15.jpg|B.S.A.A. (Lost in Nightmares) 111.png|B.S.A.A. JillDLC.jpg|Battlesuit outfit jillvalentinedevice.jpg|Jill Valentine brainwashed jilldesperateescape00.jpg|Jill Valentine in Desperate Escape doing Head Grab melee jilldesperateescape2.jpg|Jill fighting a town majini in Desperate Escape Wesker-Jill.jpg|Jill fighting alongside Wesker (story mode) eviljill.JPG|Jill brainwashed- note the administration device on her chest jillscarred.JPG|Jill after being freed from the device Jill Valentine in her test tube.jpg|Jill In Cryo State Des.jpg|Desperate Escape Resident-evil-5-gold-edition-desperate-escape-new-moves-2.jpg|Jill aiming a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 in Desperate Escape jillpiano.jpg|Jill playing piano in Lost in Nightmares DLC- a throwback to the 1998 mansion incident 62692_ResidentEvil5GoldEdition-Artwork-01.jpg|Jill and Chris from Lost in Nightmares Jill chris-2-.jpg Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles REUCJill2-1-.png Jill UC.jpg|Shooting double Samurai edges jill_ohdear1.jpg jillvalentineinlaser.jpg File:Jill S.T.A.R.S. UC.jpg JillWinterREUC.jpg Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City bg_modechara_ops_03.jpg Resident-Evil-Operation-Raccoon-City-Jill-Valentine-resident-evil-27875698-1276-717.jpg Xlarge 876c4056356e75896666be23be6e5c50.jpg|Jill being chased by a Hunter Character roster.png|Jill in a portrait of the characters in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (bottom left) Marvel vs. Capcom MVC2 Jill Art.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000). Jill UDON.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000). newageofheroes.jpg|MvC2: new age of heroes Jill .JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Jill Valentine.JPG|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds victory win.png|Victory Pose for UMVC3 320px-Jill_full_pose.JPG|Staff Roll Pose Twi-Alternatejill.jpg|Ultimate MvC3 mvc3jill.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil: Apocalypse mvc3jillmodel.jpg 640px-Colors42.JPG|All of Jill's Colors Film Series Jill Apocalypse.jpg|Jill in Apocalypse - portrayed by Sienna Guillory. Jill Valentine in film.PNG|Jill talks to Nicholai JillV.jpg|Jill in the Raccoon Police Department. Jill, Terri & Peyton.jpg|Jill, Terri and Peyton. Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-21h32m04s5.png|Apocalypse JillV2.jpg|Apocalypse Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-21h00m10s186.png|Apocalypse Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-21h20m43s135.png|Jill looks at Alice. Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-21h31m16s172.png|Apocalypse Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-21h31m52s0.png|Apocalypse Vlcsnap-2012-02-08-08h09m26s116.png|Apocalypse Normal_Sienna_Guillory_RE2_Promo_29.jpg|Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine. Vlcsnap-2012-02-06-08h01m15s99.png|Jill in Afterlife. Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-03h08m22s49.png|Jill, seen at the end of Afterlife Sienna-guillory.jpg Sienna-guillory-resident-evil.jpg|Jill searches for Angela, capturada.jpg|apocalypse evil5.jpg|Jill as seen in Apocalypse. Jill looks at Angela.jpg|Jill looks at Angela. 154622_173587502782867_878638451_n.jpg|Jill jumping the Umbrella Helicopter and shooting at Alice Jill fires at Barry.PNG|Jill fires at Barry and Leon. 18116_10200143332255571_2138477322_n.jpg|Jill in the Allyway and sees a Tsunami coming and runs to Submarine with Ada Wong & Rain Ocampo 21688_10200144234758133_1730579196_n.jpg|Jill Valentine's Umbrella Eyes Jill, about to face Alice.jpg|Jill, about to face Alice 424916_10200140112095069_1258611517_n.jpg|The Jill Valentine we know Other Appearances underle.jpg|Jill in Under the Skin. RevelationsHanzo.jpg|Official Artwork by Hanzo. Card Fighters Jill.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash (1999). Project X Zone Jill.png|Jill artwork from Project X Zone Jill Valentine.png|''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' Julia-voth.jpg|Jill Valentine and Julia Voth comparison Chris & Jill Diorama Figure.jpg|Chris & Jill Diorama Figure Jill 1 Diorama Figure.jpg|Jill 1 Diorama Figure Jill 2 Diorama Figure.jpg|Jill 2 Diorama Figure Category:Galleries